Digno de ti
by AlessiaSky
Summary: Jellal ha desaparecido misteriosamente antes de la fiesta,mientras,Erza lo espera en silencio.Porque,algunas veces,el pecador puede estar con el ángel...Oneshot Jerza.¡Aviso! Es un omake de mi historia Sola nunca más.Puede que no te enteres muy bien de algunas cosas,pero eres libre de entrar a leer


-¿La fiesta está movidita, eh?

Erza miró a Gray. Cierto, la fiesta ya llevaba 3 horas y seguía igual de animada que al principio y desde que Natsu había empezado a cantar, solo se animaba aún más. Erza esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era algo triste.

-Voy a coger algo para beber.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la barra. Gray y Juvia se miraron.

-¿Esta algo triste, verdad?

-Juvia cree que si, Gray-sama. Juvia tiene el presentimiento de que es por Jellal.

-¿Jellal? Oh, cierto. Desapareció después de mirar si Lucy estaba bien, ¿no?¿A dónde habrá ido?

-Juvia no tiene ni idea. Esperemos que vuelva pronto, Erza seguirá igual de triste hasta que lo vea.

Gray asintió. Observó a Erza. ¿Qué había cambiado en estos años? De pequeño, le gustaba Erza y cuando creció, creía que estaba enamorado de ella. Una risa hizo que su vista se desviara. Juvia reía alegremente por algo que había hecho Natsu. Gray sonrió con cariño. Creo que ya sé que ha cambiado, pensó.

Erza salió al exterior con la bebida en la mano. Se apoyó en la barandilla. Por suerte, Saberthooth tenía un pequeño balcón donde habían puesto mesas para disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad por la noche. Erza removió su bebida con la pajita, pensativa. ¿Dónde estaría Jellal? Había desaparecido sin más al igual que Crime Sorciere. Erza dejó de remover y suspiró. Bueno, igualmente, se iban a separar más adelante, así que lo hicieran ahora o después daba igual. Aún así…Erza volvió a suspirar triste y miró a la ciudad. Las luces le daban un aspecto mágico y la Luna solo hacía que ese efecto aumentara. La música había cambiado. Esta vez, Natsu había empezado a cantar junto con Sting ``Demons´´ **1**.

 **2(Sting)** _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 **(Natsu)** _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

-Erza.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Delante de ella, a menos de un metro, se encontraba Jellal.

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

-Jellal…

Jellal se inclinó.

-Lo siento por la tardanza.

Erza se sonrojó.

-No hace falta que te inclines.

Jellal le sonrió.

-¿Puedo ponerme a tu lado?

 **(Sting y Natsu)** _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Jellal y Erza se mantenían callados, escuchando la letra. Erza dejo su bebida en una mesa, confusa. ¿Cómo había llegado Jellal? ¿Dónde había estado? Abrió su boca, dispuesta a decírselo, cuando Jellal la miró fijamente.

-Erza…

 **(Sting)** _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 **(Natsu)** _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

Jellal cogió sus manos y se las llevó a su boca.

-Erza…tu sabes que te amo.

 **(Sting)** _Don't want to let you down_

 **(Sting y Natsu)** _But I am hell bound_

 **(Sting)** _Though this is all for you_

 **(Natsu)** _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

Erza se sonrojó como un tomate, atónita.

-Jellal…

 **(Sting y Natsu)** _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Jellal bajo sus manos y las apretó.

-Te amo, Erza. No espero que sientas lo mismo. Te he hecho tanto daño…

 **(Sting)** _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 **(Natsu)** _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I want to save that light_

 **(Natsu y Sting)** _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

Jellal apretó aún más sus manos.

-Pero no me rendiré. Conseguiré tu amor como sea. Haré que todos mis pecados se limpien. Te prometo, Erza, que una vez que Zeref sea destruido…

Se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos en su cara.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

-Te prometo…que volveré a por ti. Te enamoraré y no me rendiré, tarde lo que tarde. Te demostraré que soy digno para ti.

Entonces la besó. Erza lloró, pero no de pena. Jellal se alejó y se fue. Erza no levantó la vista del suelo. Sus manos se aferraron a su vestido fuertemente.

-Pero yo…ya te amo, Jellal.

* * *

Bueno,bueno,hoy me salió la vena romántica XDDDD Como puse en el resumen, esto sería como un omake de Sola Nunca más,ya que hace tiempo llevó pensando de hacer oneshot de Jerza y demás,asi que ¿Por qué no convertirlo en omake? XD Espero que os haya gustado^^ Una cosa más,si queréis más,solo pedidmelo y lo pensaré :3 Dejad vuestros Reviews ^o^

 ** _¡Hasta más ver!_**

1: Demons,de Imagine Dragons,gran grupo de música :3

2: Por suerte, encontré la traducción en español. Siempre que ponga una canción,procurare poner la traducción en español al final,por si tenéis la dejo :

Cuando los días son fríos

Y las cartas se retiran

Y los santos que vemos

Está todo hecho de oro

Cuando todos tus sueños fallan

Y los que nos saludan

Es el peor de todos

Y la sangre de carrera rancio

Quiero ocultar la verdad

Quiero darle cobijo

Pero con la bestia interior

No hay nada que podamos esconder

No importa lo que criamos

Todavía se hacen de la codicia

Este es mi reino

Este es mi reino

Cuando te sientes mi calor

Mírame a los ojos

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Evite el contacto para cerrar

Está oscuro en el interior

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Cuando la cortina de llamada

Es el último de todos

Cuando las luces se desvanecen

Todos los pecadores arrastrarse

Así que cavaron su tumba

Y el baile de máscaras

Vendrá llamando

En el desorden que hiciste

No quiero defraudar

Pero estoy obligado infierno

Aunque esto es todo para ti

No quiero ocultar la verdad

No importa lo que criamos

Todavía se hacen de la codicia

Este es mi reino

Este es mi reino

Cuando te sientes mi calor

Mírame a los ojos

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Evite el contacto para cerrar

Está oscuro en el interior

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Dicen que es lo que puede

porque dicen que es un fundido

Se volve a mi en mi alma

Tengo que dejarte ir

Tus ojos brillan tan brillante

Quiero ver esa luz

No puedo escapo esto ahora

A menos que me enseñes

Cuando te sientes mi calor

Mírame a los ojos

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Evite el contacto para cerrar

Está oscuro en el interior

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios

Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios


End file.
